


i don't plan on missing you

by Spiced_Toast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Gen, I think my friend might read this later hi Emma, Tschlatt, hehe Tubbo go brrrrr, honestly I have no plan for this fic... lets just hope I finish it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Toast/pseuds/Spiced_Toast
Summary: The election went perfectly... Well, it went perfectly for Jschlatt, the new president of Manburg. The 'rebellion' would get nowhere.And Tubbo would have to make sure of that.Based on the AU by LilithLambada, and inspiration from seraphic_sadistSTATUS: I'll now most likely be updating every 1-2 weeks, I've just been busy with school and I don't wanna make rushed chapters for y'all!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold through the trees, moonlight peeking through the leaves, casting a gentle light onto Tubbo's face.

He remembered when the forest was so much more comforting. When he ran with Tommy, picking flowers and watching bees fly by. Tubbo loved bees. 

Though at the same time, there was something... dark about L'manburg. Being forced into a war they didn't want a part of. He remembers being pushed around by Wilbur and Tommy, but he at least knew Tommy was just having fun. Though for Wilbur, he wasn't so sure.

He can't call his current situation any better, though. 

His eyes drooped, a wave of tiredness washing over him. He brushed his hands through the grass and laid down, curling up in crunching leaves. It's not like Schlatt would be worried about him. His head rested next to a flower, a poppy to be exact, and he just stared at it. He tried not to distract himself, however. He knew the morning would be the same as always, sneaking off to Pogtopia while Schlatt ordered him around. 

But that’s just how life was now.

—————

The sun rose gently over the horizon, drifting slowly over Tubbo’s face. He heard muffled voices in the distance, which drowned out all pleasant thoughts of rest to annoyance. 

He sat up, stretching as he brushed off his clothes. Shuffling back towards Manburg, he identified the previous voices as Schlatt and Fundy. 

"Ah, Tubbo!" He was brought out of his thoughts by Schlatt turning to him upon hearing noise. "Just the man I wanted to see. Where'd you run off to last night?"

“Ah- hello Schlatt,” He spoke slowly, still fairly tired. “I was just in the forest, sorry.”

“The whole night, eh? Well not to be rude or anything, but uh, you look like an absolute mess.” He said, slightly more quietly. Tubbo ran a hand through his hair as Schlatt then turned back to Fundy. “So, you have the blueprints for the flag, yes?”

“Yup, right in here,” Fundy reached into a small bag resting on his hip, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. “I was thinking about obsidian. I don’t expect that to be an easy project, though-” 

“I like the way you think, my friend,” Schlatt interrupted, not seeming to acknowledge much of what Fundy said. “Anyhow, you get to work on that. I have some business to take care of with my good man Tubbo.” He swung his head back to face Tubbo, who was increasingly nervous. Fundy simply nodded, quietly taking his leave. 

“Y-yes Schlatt?”

“Tubbo I’d like you to meet me in the White House soon. Thirty minutes, how ‘bout?” He wore an off-putting grin, not quite enough to have Tubbo scared, but enough that it didn’t feel safe. “I have some work to do before-hand. I expect to see you then.” 

“Wait, why do you-”

“No reason. I just need to… discuss a few things with you. Don’t keep me waiting.”

And with that, he walked off. 

And Tubbo just stood there. 

Something was off about this, he just knew. Whenever Schlatt needed to speak with him, it was typically an impromptu event, just a quick little meeting. 

There was no reason to be nervous, right? Maybe it was just about a new building, and he needed to discuss with Quackity first? It’s not like Schlatt would hurt him or anything… right? 

His hands were shaking before he even realized, and he looked up at the sky, only to feel suddenly dizzy. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get away from Schlatt, there’s no way he had anything good to say-

Before his mind even processed it, he was running off to Pogtopia. 

He was running to Tommy. 

(ah sorry for the short first chapter- I set this up to be a different type of fic and then changed in the middle of writing this lmao. hopefully chapters will be longer than this from now on!)

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tommy missed his best friend. 

Simple as that. With everything that’s happened; the election, being exiled, Pogtopia, Wilbur and Techno… God, he just wanted to have a normal day for once. He just wanted to see Tubbo again.

h̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶

Well, it’s not like the two never see each other - he was at least grateful for that - they both knew it was dangerous, but Tubbo often snuck off to Pogtopia. He spent most of his time there, truthfully. 

Though Pogtopia wasn’t the most calming place, either. It was just a cold, dark cave. Sure, everyone tried their best to make it feel more like a home, but they all knew that didn’t help. It was just a hiding place, just an escape from Manburg. That was the reality they didn’t want to face.

But now, Tommy sat at his desk, working out how the hell he was gonna fix this. Candle light illuminated the small, stuffy room, and Tommy watched the wax drip down.   
Wilbur was off doing who knows what, Tommy didn’t even know if he was in Pogtopia or not. Honestly, he didn’t care much about what Wilbur was doing anymore. He always had some sort of secret plan he didn’t say much about, and if he did talk about it, Tommy didn’t bother listening. 

The stress was getting to him. It was getting to all of Pogtopia, truthfully. He barely saw Techno sleep, he was always up either farming or running around outside, and Wilbur was just a mess. Tommy couldn’t remember the last time he saw Wilbur eat, besides for a few bites of bread or potatoes. He was always up writing, always busy with something, his bloodshot eyes barely seeming to blink. 

Though Tommy himself wasn’t doing much better. He had definitely been sleeping, but that was the problem, that’s all he seemed to do anymore. He needed a plan to get back into Manburg, he knew that much, but it’s not like there was any hope at this point - Schlatt had made sure he wasn’t getting anywhere. Some part of him just wanted to give up. 

Just as he felt himself almost drift into sleep, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of frantic running. 

“Tommy? T-Tommy are you here?” 

Tubbo?

He sat up, jolting awake, head turning to the exit of his room. His neck stung from the sudden movement, and he hissed as he stood up. “Tubbo?” Running out of his room, he looked down the stairs to see Tubbo sitting on the cold, stone ground, out of breath and shaking. “My lord- Tubbo are you alright?” 

Tubbo looked up, seeing Tommy lean over the stairs, quickly rushing down them. “Oh thank god Tommy I-” He sputtered out as Tommy knelt down and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Woah woah woah, slow down, what happened?” Tommy spoke, trying to soothe Tubbo the most that he could. 

“I-It’s stupid, Tommy,” He sniffled, “I just- Schlatt said he wanted to meet with me and I just- I just got scared.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tommy was confused at his friend’s behavior, it’s not uncommon for Schlatt to want to meet with him about something or other. “Well what did he say? I swear if he said anything bad I’ll- oh, nevermind.” 

“He- he said he wanted to meet with me in half an hour but I just- I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling.” He sighed, making eye contact with his friend. 

“There’s no need to be scared, Tubbo,I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Honestly, he had a bad feeling as well, but he couldn’t let Tubbo know. He reached over, pulling the shaking boy into a gentle hug. “...Do you wanna stay here for a little?”

“...That would be nice,” Tubbo returned the hug, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.”

They sat in a comfortable silence. That type of moment where you don’t need to say or do anything, you just need to know that someone else is there. He’d have these moments often with Tubbo, though they both didn’t ever acknowledge it. He remembered one of the first times they’d done this; when they’d listen to Mellohi together in silence, Tubbo excitedly watching bees pass by, while Tommy tapped his foot to the beat of the song. 

Tommy just wanted those moments back. 

He waited for Tubbo to pull away, and when he did, he stood up and offered a hand, pulling his friend up. “If anything bad happens, please tell me, yeah?” Tommy patted his friend’s shoulder, shooting him a soft smile. “You’ll be okay.”

“Y-yeah, I will,” Tubbo smiled as Tommy walked him towards the exit of Pogtopia. After a brief moment, he spoke again. “Thank you.”

Tommy just nodded. But he really didn’t want Tubbo to leave, he didn’t want Tubbo to get hurt. Dejectedly, he stepped past Tubbo, opening the exit, flinching slightly from the sight of sunlight.   
“Are you alright, Tommy?” Tubbo spoke up, breaking the unmentioned silence they were in. 

“Oh, uh- yeah, I just didn’t realize how bright it was outside,” He turned away from the light, facing back to Tubbo. Truthfully, he hadn’t seen the sun in days, only the dim light of lanterns in the cave. “By the way, what day is it?” 

“It’s Wednesday- Tommy are you sure you’re alright?” He shot a worried glance at the taller boy. 

“Of course I am, I just couldn’t remember. No need to worry.” Tommy spoke quickly, avoiding the topic. His eyes still stung from the light, though he turned back towards it   
once again, trying to convince his friend he was alright. “...You should probably go see Schlatt now.”

Tubbo paused, just a step away from the outside. “I don’t wanna go, Tommy.” He said quietly, stood still like a stubborn little kid. 

“Tubbo I know that already, I don’t want you to go either,” He put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, then pulling him in for a quick hug. Tommy then lowered his voice, much quieter than his usual tone. “But I don’t wanna know what happens if you don’t.”

“What was that, Tommy?” He looked up at his friend, then moving out of the hug. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Tommy shook his head while Tubbo just nodded, silently stepping out. “...Just stay safe for me, alright?”

“I will,” the shorter boy smiled. “You need to stay safe too, though.”

“I will, Tubbo, I will.”

“Promise?”

Tommy paused. “Promise.” 

With one last smile, he sealed the exit. 

He wasn’t sure either of them could keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna upload this for a few more days because I don't have the fourth chapter written but I need serotonin aka feedback on this but uh.... oh boy y'all better be ready for the third chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Tubbo stood in front of the White House, his heart racing. All he had to do was open the door, that’s it. It was all gonna be okay.  
Just like Tommy said.

And so he reached forward, gently grabbing the gold-plated door handle. 

“Ah, Tubbo! I’m glad you’re here, and right on time,” Tubbo saw Schlatt sitting back in his chair, his feet resting on his desk. “Take a seat for me, won’t you?” Just hearing his voice disturbed the small boy, who’s hands balled into fists. 

A stained glass window cast light onto Tubbo’s face, showing him a silhouette of Schlatt, who’s twisted horns always made Tubbo uneasy, though he noticed the feeling lessening as of recent.   
That almost scared him, how used to this he was getting. 

He came back to reality, not wanting Schlatt to be angry. “Um- of course, Schlatt.” Tubbo hid his fear, obediently sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. 

“I’d like to talk to you about something, Tubbo,” He spun in his chair, moving his legs back to the ground. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while, really.”

“A-ask?” His hands fidgeted nervously in his lap. 

“Of course. Now Tubbo,” He leaned forward, folding his hands on his desk. “Let’s get straight to the point. How would you feel about becoming my successor?” 

“I- pardon?” He leaned forward, expecting to have heard something incorrectly. There's just no way-

“You heard me. How would you like to be my successor? You’re my right hand man, after all. Who else would I ask?” Schlatt had a slight grin on his face.

But that wasn’t Tubbo’s concern. His… successor? He can’t just side with Schlatt all of the sudden, but if he doesn’t… nothing good could come of that, either. 

“I- I’m not sure what you mean…” Tubbo’s voice quavered, and he didn’t bother trying to hide it. 

“Oh don’t be worried, it’s a great opportunity, truly,” Schlatt smiled, though Tubbo still felt those yellow eyes piercing through his soul. “I can’t rule forever, my friend. My power will leave me eventually, I already know it’s fading,” He held out his palm, and from it came a small flame, though it extinguished after a few moments, leaving Schlatt with a disappointed expression. “Which is why I need someone to carry on my legacy.”

Tubbo stayed quiet. He opened his mouth, but no words could come out. 

“What are you worried about?” Schlatt tilted his head, folding his hands in his lap. “...You’re not still thinking about L’manburg, are you?” Tubbo looked back up at Schlatt, still frozen, unable to answer. “Tubbo?”

He was stuck. No matter what Tubbo said, it wouldn’t end well for him. He didn’t want to be deeper in Schlatt’s dictatorship, but he couldn’t go against him here. He felt his face pale, fear engulfing him.

“You liked it there, didn’t you?” Schlatt’s eyes widened, almost in shock. “Don’t be silly, Tubbo, L’manburg, it- it suffocated you, it choked you until you gave in.” Schlatt glared at his ‘successor’, yellow eyes shooting glares into Tubbo’s skull. “Don’t pretend you never noticed.” He was practically yelling now, and Tubbo wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed. 

“Well- well it’s-” Tubbo stuttered, searching for something to say. He felt his throat close up, tears stinging at the edge of his eyes. “It’s no different here!” He shouted. Schlatt’s face morphed into a look of agitation and disbelief, and he gave a light, eerie chuckle. 

“No different here-? Tubbo- Tubbo I’ve given you so much. You’re my right hand man, the people treat you like a god… and you’re telling me this isn’t what you want?” He slammed his hands on his desk, staring down the small brunette. “You- Would you rather go back to all that time of neglect and pain in L’manburg? Because if that’s what you want, I can get rid of you any time.” Schlatt stood up, casting his shadow over Tubbo, the young boy frozen in his seat. 

“No- Schlatt I- I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it,” He looked down, disheartened. He may not care for the emperor, but god, he hated being yelled at. “I’m just… Trying to convince myself.” Just keep lying.

“You don’t have to lie around me Tubbo, they don’t matter to you anymore.” The horned man hissed out the word ‘they’, though Tubbo already knew his opinion towards Tommy and Wilbur. 

“...You’re right.” The words stung his throat as he said them. 

“So?” Schlatt quieted his voice again, seeing as Tubbo was slightly more calm. “Will you take the honor of being my successor?”

Tubbo took a deep breath, gently brushing his hair out of his face. He looked up at Schlatt, trying to maintain the most calm look on his face. “Yes,” He swallowed, the reality of his choice crashing down on him like a wave. “I would love to.” 

“That’s just what I wanted to hear.” He chuckled, and Tubbo could swear he saw his eyes glow in the shadow. “I just need you to do one, tiny little thing for me.”

“Yes Schlatt?” He repeated the phrase, it was second nature at this point. 

He held his palm up once again, and a plume of smoke sprouted from his hand. It quickly dispersed, and Schlatt rolled an object over into Tubbo’s hands. 

A golden apple. 

“Now all you need to do is take a bite of that.” The business man said calmly, leaning back in his chair once again. 

Tubbo held it, moving it around in his hands. “...just a golden apple?”

“Oh, it’s not just any golden apple,” He chuckled, fiddling with his tie. “It’s very, very special,” Tubbo raised an eyebrow slightly, curious. “To put it simply, it gives you the power I have.”

“R-Really?” 

“Of course. My power has been passed on for years, Tubbo. That apple is much more important than you think,” Tubbo suddenly got nervous, carefully setting the apple back down on the desk.   
“It’s truly an honor to be chosen for this.” 

“Well, thank you so much, Schlatt.” Tubbo had wide eyes, feeling guilty pride from being chosen for this apparently important event. 

“Thank you, Tubbo. Thank you for accepting this honor,” He looked into the boy’s eyes, then gestured towards the golden fruit. “Now why don’t you take a bite?”

The small boy reached out his hand to grab the apple, only to be hit with a sudden wave of nervousness. His eyes met Schlatt’s, who was glaring him down. He took a shaky breath and put the apple in his grasp, holding it up to his mouth. 

Every voice in his head was telling him to stop, that this was the wrong choice. But there was no backing out now. 

He took a bite. 

It tasted metallic, almost like blood. The longer it was in his mouth, the more he wanted to spit it out. It was overwhelming, but somehow, it compelled him to continue. He closed his eyes and swallowed. 

Dizziness washed over him, and a pounding in his head became apparent. His vision faded in and out of blurriness.

“Schlatt-” He coughed, his throat feeling like it was closing in on itself. “Please, h-help-”

“Embrace it, Tubbo, let it seep into your soul.” At least, that’s what he thought he heard. A buzzing noise filled his head, and his ears felt like they were filled with cotton. 

But the last thing that surprised him was something about the apple itself, a final glance revealed a striking detail that made his blood run cold. 

The flesh was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... did y'all like that chapter? I was hyping it up a lot so hopefully it was actually good... but I'll try and continue posting on wednesdays!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!! sorry for not uploading in a while! if you didn't see, my parents took my phone and computer away for a while, so I wasn't even able to write. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things, though!!

The bakery was running full force, something that hasn’t happened in quite a while. Well, not since Schlatt took over. The aroma of fresh bread, muffins, and cake flowed throughout the small building, while Niki glided across the floor to the beat of the jukebox. She always liked ‘strad’, though not many thought it was as great as she did. Her mind wandered, away from all the stress and pain that’s happened as of recent. She just floated across the floor, gracefully setting down trays and bread tins. 

Though the music was drowned out by a sharp pounding on her door. 

She flinched, a muffin tray wobbling in her hand. “Yes? Come in.” She called out, pausing the disc in the jukebox. 

The door slipped open, the wood creaking slightly. “Hello, Niki.” A low voice called out, and Niki sighed, recognizing it as Schlatt’s. 

“What do you wa- Oh my god!” she turned, dropping the tray with a loud crash. She saw a small body, limp in Schlatt’s arms. 

Tubbo. 

Her hands flew to her mouth as worry coursed through her. “I- is he-?” 

“He’s alive. Just passed out,” Schlatt said, his voice having just a slight sense of urgency, something Niki knew he wanted to hide. “He needs to lay down.”

“Thank god,” she put her hands to her chest, sighing in relief. “Here, I have a spare bed right in here.” She gestured for Schlatt to follow her, leading him to a small, cozy room. She kept it as a kind of ‘guest room’, though she knew people didn’t really come by that often. She watched as Schlatt set the small boy down on the untouched bed, not bothering to move the blankets. 

“You don’t mind if he stays here for a while, yes? Just tell me when he’s back up.” Schlatt adjusted his tie, turning around and moving to the door. 

“Wait, Schlatt,” Niki turned to face him before he exited. “...What happened to him?” 

He quickened his pace, his hand almost to the doorknob. “Nothing you should worry about.” 

“That’s not an answer.” Niki swiftly walked over and stood in the doorway, blocking Schlatt’s way out. It didn’t matter what Schlatt’s opinion of her was at this point, they both knew they wouldn’t ever get along. 

“I don’t think I need to give you one.” He stepped back, turning to the table of pastries. “Ah, maybe if you keep up this baking I’ll lower some of your taxes.” he changed the subject, walking over and grabbing one of the muffins, examining it before taking a bite. 

“Just go away, Schlatt.” knowing she wouldn’t get a good answer, she stepped to the side and glared at the man, who took a swift exit. He slammed the door, making Niki flinch. 

Niki waited for a moment before stepping over to her guest room, slumping down in the seat next to Tubbo’s bed. She sighed, her hands covering her face. 

“God, Tubbo, what did he do to you…” It had to be Schlatt’s fault, whatever had happened to the boy. 

She just wanted Tubbo to be okay. They were both trapped in Manburg, they both needed someone. Honestly, he was all that was keeping Niki sane in Manburg, besides running the bakery.   
Sighing, she ran a gentle hand through Tubbo’s hair, even if he was asleep, maybe it would calm him down-

Though she felt something strange; A small bump of some sort that almost had a wood texture. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she pushed the small boy’s hair aside with her fingers. Just then, she felt the same bump, though on the other side of his head. Worried, she examined it more. It wasn’t really a wood texture, it was more of a-

A moment of realization struck. A dreaded, dreaded moment. 

But it couldn’t be. There’s no way. That’s- that’s impossible, how in the world would that have-? Schlatt wouldn’t do something like that, he wouldn’t go that far… right? Oh god, what did he do...

Niki tried to convince herself, tried to think of any other possibility, but there was nothing she could see besides the obvious truth. 

She took a deep breath, carefully pushing Tubbo’s hair further back. 

She only saw half of what she expected. 

Horns. Hardly noticeable, but undeniably there. Worst of all, the feel of a tacky substance covering them. 

Niki gasped, lifting one hand over her mouth as the other stayed in Tubbo’s hair. She only then realized the smell, a sickly metallic scent. She frantically checked his pulse, even knowing it would be impossible to have nothing there. She felt the rhythmical beating in his chest at a fair pace, though that didn’t deter her worry. 

She still didn’t understand- no, she couldn't understand. 

But of course Schlatt would do this. To ever think that man could be kind… it seems unreasonable. 

But god, what was she going to tell Tubbo? As far as she knew, her and Schlatt were the only two people who knew about this. Once Tubbo woke up… she didn’t have any sort of plan. 

And what was she going to tell Wilbur?

He'd already lost all hope, Tubbo had told her all about it. He was - and she hated saying it - but he was insane. There's just no way to deny it. 

She wanted to tell him now, to warn him about what’s happened, but she knew he wasn’t in the right headspace to hear it. 

All she could do was stay silent. Sit by the small boy next to her and wait. 

She turned the jukebox back on. 

\----

The time passed slowly, much too slowly, before she heard another knock at the door. 

Niki flinched once more, her eyes averting from the small boy.

“Who is it?” She turned and yelled, just hoping it wasn’t Schlatt. 

“Just let me in.” An hurried voice called out. It was Tommy. 

Niki ran to the door. She knew it was dangerous for him to be out in Manburg, if anyone saw him…

He ran inside, taking a deep, relieved breath. “Techno said he saw Tubbo come here.” He wasted no time in saying, though he sounded out of breath from running. 

Niki nodded, though she felt her face pale, worry once again consuming her. She knew Tommy would find out eventually, she just didn't want it to be this soon. And god, she didn’t want him to get angry and try to find Schlatt. 

“He’s right back here, and don’t worry, everything’s fine… though he didn’t exactly ‘come here’.” She walked into the back room, urging Tommy to follow. 

“Well that’s quite ominous… but why would I be worried, did something ha-“ he paused for a moment as they stepped in the room. “Oh my lord…” he ran to Tubbo’s side, pulling up a second chair, leaning over the other boy. 

“Schlatt said he’s just passed out… though I don’t know from what.” She crossed her arms, slowly sitting down in her own chair. “There’s just- there’s-“ she wanted to bring it up, though words seemed to evade her. She at least had to let Tommy know. “Schlatt did something to him. I don’t know how, but he did.”

“Wh-What do you mean?” Tommy leaned forward in his chair, a slightly panicked look on his face. 

“Well this’ll sound strange, but just run your hand through his hair, would you?” 

He silently complied, moving closer to Tubbo, drawing his hand through his hair, the same motions Niki did. She watched as the familiar look of confusion graced his face, followed by further examining, and the same, dreaded moment of realization. 

“No, that can’t-”

“Don’t tell Will,” Niki blurted out, cutting Tommy off as he looked at her, confused. “S-sorry, I just… we can’t let him know. Not now.”

Tommy paused, looking to the side for a moment. “You’re right.” 

They just looked at each other, the heavy air stopping all words. 

“It’ll be okay, Tommy… He’ll be okay.”

“But-“

“He’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnn..... Niki..... 
> 
> anyways, I tried to give y'all a slightly longer chapter just cuz I haven't uploaded, but... Its just a tad longer than usual

**Author's Note:**

> updates every 1-2 weeks :) And if you liked this, consider leaving kudos?


End file.
